Blind Date
by Angelwings2237
Summary: Jeff Hardy goes on a blind date with Shannons neighbor and they both fall in love.
1. blind date

Shannon Moore walked in the house of his good friend Aggie. "Girl where are you?" He yelled. "BASEMENT WASHING LAUNDRY!!" She yelled up the steps. He walked down to talk to her. "I am having a party tonight you should come since your my so awesome neighbor and all." She handed him the basket of clean clothes. "I don't know if I'm in the party mood, I just broke up with my boyfriend, I have a lot to deal with." He took her clothes up the steps. "Come on Aggie don't be a party pooper." She laughed at him. "Who said party pooper how old are you like fifty?" She started folding her clothes on the table. Shannon decided to be nice and help her some. "Come on please come I need a date." He picked up her underwear. "These are hot how comes I never see you in them?" She took her thongs from him. "Get out of there pervert!!" He smiled. "You made me this way." Aggie went to put her clothing away. "I guess I'll come since you are desperate for a date." He laughed. "If I was desperate I'd ask some random hooker." "Oh thanks Shannon I feel so much better about myself." He was looking threw her clothes to see what all she had. He pulled out a nice short black dress. "Wear this, and them hot sexy hooker shoes." She pushed him out of her room. "Ok, ok get out I have to get ready be back here in a hour to pick me up." He hugged her then walked back over to his house little did she know she was being set up on a blind date.  
A hour later Aggie was ready to go when she heard someone knock at the door. "That's odd usually Shannon just walks right in." She went to open the door to find Jeff Hardy standing there. "Shannon sent me over to get you he is really busy with the guests." She smiled. "That's cool let me get my jacket and we can walk over." They walked over to the party to find out there was only one other person there. What is going on she keep thinking to herself. "So Aggie are you ready for your blind date?" Aggie wanted to slap Shannon so bad for this. "What are you taking about?" Jeff could tell she wasn't to happy. Shannon told him that she liked him and she knew about this and was excited. "Jeff and his girl friend just broke up and your single so I though this could work out, besides you told me you think he's sexy." Aggie wanted to kill him for saying that. Jeff smiled, he though she was sexy to and he seen her a few times when he was at Shannon's just never go to talk to her. He would see her in the pool or sitting on the pouch. Not that he was a stalker or anything. They all left to a club for the date. Everything was going so well. Jeff and Aggie both really liked each other. "Jeff, hey what are you doing here?" Jeff's ex-girl friend Beth said sitting down beside him. "I am here on a date, go back to the guy you cheated on me with." "Oh please Jeff, you cheated on me to we both know it, is this one of the girls you fucked when you was on the road?" Aggie didn't like where this was going. "I am Shannon's friend, this is the first time I ever meet Jeff and this is our blind date." Beth rolled her eyes. "Like I care bitch Jeff will come back to me he always does." "Jeff do you want to dance?" Aggie asked. "Sure." They walked on the dance floor as a slow song came on. "Thanks for saving me back there." "No problem." After a hour of dancing and drinking and having a good time they decided to go home. "Jeff you can stay at my house for the night we can watch movies and stuff." He smiled. "Sure I would like that a lot"  
"What do you want to watch?" Aggie asked. Jeff was looking threw her dvds. He picked out three of them. Aggie made pop corn and got them both drinks. As they sat there watching the movies Aggie started to fall asleep. "You can go to bed if you want, I will head home." Aggie looked at the time it was almost five in the morning. "Just stay here I don't mind." She went and got him a pillow and cover. "I will talk to you in the morning." She said going to her bedroom. The next day Aggie's cell phone was going off. Thinking it was his Jeff picked it up. "Hello?" He said. "Who is this?" "Jeff who is this?" "Paul, I am looking for Aggie." Just then Jeff noticed he grabbed her cell phone. "She is asleep right now can I take a message?" Paul didn't like some guy was answering her ex-girl friends cell phone. "Just tell her to call me." Paul hung up. Jeff fell back asleep. A hour later he could hear Aggie talking on the phone. "Yes I know, why do you care, your a ass hole, fuck you to good bye!" She slammed the phone down. Jeff sat down decide her. "Sorry did I wake you? "No I woke up on my own, some guy named Paul called, he said for you to call, I am so sorry I picked up your phone I was tired and I though it was mine." She laughed. "It's okay that's who I was just talking to." Jeff smiled. "Your ex?" She shook her head yes. "Let's go out and get some breakfast, well brunch." She laughed.  
Jeff and Aggie went out on a few more dates and everything was going so good. With in a year they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Only things became worse. Jeff started doing drugs missing work. He got fired and was living off Aggie. Shannon came in one day to find Jeff passed out on the couch. "Aggie he is my friend and so are you, I can't keep watching him do this to you." She herself was pulling off two jobs to keep Jeff out of jail and pay for his drugs when he needed his fix. He had to change or leave. With in the next week Jeff seen how hard this was on Aggie. "Aggie, we need to talk." She was trying to get the house clean. "Can you make if fast I have so much to do." He took her hand and got her to sit down. "I am going to go away for a while, I need to get myself in rehab and get my life back to normal." She shook her head. "I think we should take a break till I get better then work things out, I am putting to much stress on you." She was about to cry but knew this was for the best. "Okay I understand, I am going to miss you." She leaned over and hugged him good bye.  
A year later Jeff went back to see Aggie only to find out she had moved. "Shannon where did she go?" Shannon handed him a peace of paper with a number. "She went to collage she will be back in another two years." Jeff was hurt but he knew she couldn't wait forever for him. Jeff called her and they talked every night trying to work things out. When she came back from collage her and Jeff did work things out. She became his manger and his girl friend. With in a few years they was married and had a really great life until Jeff started doing drugs again. Aggie was about to leave him because she knew she didn't need this. "I can change, please don't go." Jeff begged her. "This is it Jeff if you mess up one more time I am leaving forever." So far things are working out for the both of them and he is keeping his promise to her. They both hope it stays that way. The end. 


	2. love and children

Blind date part two

Three years later everything was going find for Aggie and Jeff, they was getting

along so well and life couldn't be better. Aggie noticed she was late on her time of

the month. She passed it off as nothing thinking was just going to be late this

month. A whole month and a half passed and Jeff noticed she was sick. "Maybe we

should take you to the drs?" He was worried that something could really be wrong.

"Yeah I will call them now." Aggie went to the drs the next day and Jeff came

along. The doctor handed her a paper on how to take care of yourself when your

expecting. "What is this for?" Jeff asked looking at the paper. Then it hit him. He

was going to be a father. After they went to the drs Jeff wanted to go buy the

baby eveything. "Jeff relax we don't even know if its a boy or a girl." Aggie

couldnt believe how well Jeff was taking this. She herself was a little scared.

When she was younger her mother always tough her that she should be married

before having babies. Jeff noticed something was wrong. "Are you not happy?" He

was afraid she would want to give up the baby or something. She smiled. " I am

happy, more happy then ever, its just I wanted to be married before I had kids."

Jeff shook his head. "Well then lets get married!!" She laughed. "You cant marrie

me just for the childs sake Jeff it has to be for love." He leaned over and kissed

her. "I do love you so lets run off and get married." She liked the sound of that.

"When?" Jeff pulled in there driveway. "Tonight." They walked in the house as he

was already starting to pack some things. Aggie laughed at how he was acting.

Two weeks later they came back she was now Aggie Hardy and he loved it so

much. A few months later Aggie ran outside. "Jeff we need to go to the drs, im

going to be late today we find out what our baby is!" He was cutting the grass and

ran in to change his clothing. They got to the drs on time. "Well do you want to

know what you are having or do you want to wait?" Jeff was so happy. "We want

to know now!" The dr looked. "Well your having twins, one boy and one girl." "I

though you was bigger then normal." Jeff said to Aggie. She reached over and hit

him. "Your mean Jeff." He laughed. "But you love me baby." She smiled and kissed

him. Later that night Aggie turned over to Jeff, Joseph for the boy and Skye for

the girl." He kissed her. "I like it." On July 24th Aggie gave birth to the twins. Her

and Jeff couldn't of been any happer.

(I picked the name Joseph for the boy because my cusion Joey died mothers day this year in a very bad car wreck. He is missed very much. I named the girl Skye because that is my 3 year old little girls name. ) I really hoped you liked it I will be adding more later so check back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chap. for this story, but don't freak out I will write more Jeff hardy ones soon. I promise they will be better. I am just shy to this writing thing give me time it will open up and get better, because I am used to not letting others read them, so i started slow and easy.**

With in a few years the twins wear turning three and Jeff was back on the road. He would come home as much as he could. Some times he could only stop in for a day sometimes a week. I was getting hard for Aggie rasaing the twins with out him. Aggie was sitting on the couch watching Dog the Bounty Hunter when Jeff walked in the door. "Girl are you watching that show again." He laughed taking the remote from her and turning the tv off.

"Jeff hey that was rude, I really like that show." He smiled and kissed her.

"But you love me and you know it." She reached over and hit him in the arm. He faked like it hurt. She knew it didn't hurt and pushed him over.

"Hey where are you going?" He ran after her.

"To the bedroom to watch tv." She sat down on the bed. Jeff took the remote from her again.

"Your not going to be watching tv, lets do something else more fun."

Aggie laughed. He knew should couldnt say no to him she never really could. Two months later Aggie was getting the twins something to eat when she felt sick. She sat down for a little bit. Jeff just walked down the steps he was getting ready to leave. He noticed how pale she looked.

"Whats wrong?" He was a little worried. Aggie looked at Jeff.

"We need to go to the store." Jeff didnt know why but he took her to the store anways. When they got home she took what she got to the bathroom. Jeff still didnt get what was going on. She came out a little later with a small stick in her hand reading a paper.

"Jeff, we are going to have another baby or babies." He jumped up from the couch so fast about knocked the twins off. He ran over to Aggie and hugged her.

"This is great I cant wait to tell everyone at work!" She laughed. He kissed her and had to get going or he would be late for his flight. He really didn't want to leave her so he called her on the way to the airport then he called her again once he got off the plane.

By the time Aggie was due Jeff took off for two months because he knew she would need help. He always wanted to find a nanny to stay there and help her. Another few months later Aggie gave bith to another boy. Only this time they named him after Jeff, and lived happyly ever after just like a fairy tale only her prince was so much hotter then the rest.


End file.
